after Myriad
by Superfreeze
Summary: A little one shot of what I think would have happened after myraid. Alex thinks that shes not important to kara and thats why she never said goodbye


After myriad;

_DEO Base_

The blonde alien lay on the table still unconscious from the fall back to earth, while the brunette sat in her chair reveling in the thoughts of what had happened in the last 24 hours.

After a little while the blonde started to stir, and the the elder sister was quickly at her side.

Crystal blue eyes fluttered open."W-where am I?" the blonde croaked.

"You're okay, you're safe, I'm here." The brunette cooed.

"What happened?" The younger Danvers asked, voice a little stronger now.

"You saved us, and then I saved you, with you're pod."The elder sister replied.

The blonde's eyes widened,"You, Alex Danvers, saved me with my alien pod? Wow I'm impressed."

The brunette giggled at her sisters remarks, "You're not the only bad-ass in the family you know."

Kara sat up with tears in her eyes and pulled her sister, whom she loved so much she was willing to die for, into a tight hug and held on like she wouldnever let go. Alex was eager to hug her sister the moment she opened her eyes, held on to the embrace just a little longer than Kara did just to make sure that her sister was still here with her, that she had got to her on time.

When Alex pulled back she missed the warmth her sister provided but pushed it aside and instead brought her thoughts back to the fact that they were in the DEO and the world had nearly been destroyed less than 2 hours ago. "Let's go out there, there's a lot of people waiting to thank you."

"Alright then' let's go." The blonde smiled.

The 2 sisters entered the main control room the were met with a loud cheer and clapping. The were also met with a few hugs too.

Lucy Lane made her way over to Kara and gave her a tight hug,just as she was about to pull away she whispered a small 'thank you' into her ear. She was then greeted with another hug form jon and a well done.

The rest of the day at the DEO was full of hugging, thank yous and well dones.

_KARA'S APARTMENT_

At Kara's apartment, Kara went to go get cleaned up while Alex ordered a takeaway for them.

When Kara emerged from her bedroom in her new pajamas's she found Alex sitting in the sofa deep in thought with tears in her eyes. Kara quickly sat down beside her and pulled her into her arms, the brunette didn't even try to resist the embrace, instead, she leaned forward and soaked in her sisters presence and tried to fight the tears but it was no use, the events of the day were finally catching up with the agent.

Kara sat there a while contemplating if she should ask what's wrong now, or wait until Alex was ready to talk, but instead she decided to let Alex choose when she was ready to talk. After some time the tears turned into light sobbing and eventually stopped altogether. The elder sister sat up and looked her little sister in the eye and finally spoke, "You didn't even say goodbye."

"Ohh, Alex, I'm so sorry. I truly am but I couldn't."

"Bullshit Kara, you found time to tell Lord to pass on the message but couldn't be bothered to find me in person."

"Its not that. I'm sorry you had to find out like that but if I had spoken to you I would never have left. Please Alex, you have to understand that I couldn'tlive with myself if something had happened you when there was something I could have done to prevent it." The blonde was nearly in tears just thinking about hat would have happened if she hadn't done anything in time.

"I'm sorry Kara, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just thought that maybe you didn't care enough to come and find me, that maybe i wasn't as important to you as I thought I was.""No,Alex, never think anything like that ever again, you mean the world to me and i would do absolutely anything to protect you, even if that means sacrificing myself." Kara said as she pulled her big sister into another hug.

They sat there enjoying the hug until they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" The blond squeaked excitedly.

Alex just laughed. Her little sister whom loved her as much as she loved her little sister was still a big softie no matter how many times she'd been broken, shaken and Alex knew that would never change.

She also knew that no matter what, Kara would do anything to save her and she felt a lot safer knowing that as well as a little afraid as of what her sister might do if it ever came down to it.


End file.
